Confused -a Kavery oneshot-
by Your Fellow Thespian
Summary: Karl is confused about Avery. Kavery oneshot


I was bored andtrying to find Kavery

one shots to read so... Here we go

Confused

•••••••••••••

Karl was currently confused. That was something that did not happen often. He understood everything. But not this time. Lately every time he was around his neighbor, Avery he would have strange feelings. His heart would speed up, heat would rise to his cheeks and he found himself staring at her and falling into a trance of her face. It made no sense!

What cause such a thing that it was only around her, his all time rival, Avery Jennings, the graham cracker stealer.

He decided the best thing to do was use his trusty computer, and look up the symptoms.

Moving to the desktop that sat on his desk on the other side of his bedroom, he opened google chrome and watched as Google search appeared on his browser. He quickly typed in what was happening and pressed enter.

As he saw the article float into view in the page e felt a skip in his heart. On the first page each article was titled a variation of "signs you're in love."

Karl stared for a moment before hesitantly clicking on the first article. As he found these were always the most trustworthy.

After reading through the article. For once in his life he had no idea what was happening to him. He was in utter befuddlement.

"In love?" He spoke aloud to himself in his indignant voice. "With Avery Jennings?" He moved to his window and gently pushed aside his curtain to see Avery outside playing with Stan.

He had never imagined even feeling friendship for her and yet he had, and he couldn't deny her beauty. She was also intelligent and kind, though sometimes self-absorbed. But scolding that would only be hypocritical.

He walked back to his desk to look at the article again and read over the list of "symptoms."

He sighed and scrolled to the final statement. "Even if you posses this feelings you will truly know if you are in love when you kiss. So grab that special someone and give them a special surprise."

Karl leaned back in the chair. "A kiss? Yes that shall do. I will go over to her house and give her a kiss immediately."

He quickly rose from his chair and bounced down the steps. "I'm going to visit the Jennings-James Household, Mother!" He called before walking out the front door to the mid-day sun and cool breeze of spring.

He stepped between the border of the two homes before entering the yard. "Why hello Avery!" Called out Karl in his cheerful vioice. Avery and Stan looked up. Stan ran up to him, "Karl! How ya' been? Got any bacon? Avery refuses to give me anymore, says I'm smelly!" Karl reached into the pocket of his cardigan before pulling out a bag of bacon.

"Well as a matter of fact," he said handing a piece to the impatient 1/16 bloodhound that sat before him.

"BACON!" Stan shouted taking the strip of meat from the boys hand happily.

"Karl," said an annoyed Avery. "You know how easily he gets gas. Then he goes into my room and stinks it up!" Avery said grabbing the bacon Karl was about to feed to Stan.

"Hey!" Stan called, "Bacon stealer!"

Avery shot him a glare before facing Karl.

"So I'm guessing you didn't just come here to give my dog gas?" She asked pointedly as Stan ran back inside to Chloe's calling.

"Why yes, I came here to kiss you," he said in a voice of bemusement has he moved around Avery.

She nearly choked on air. Karl? Kissing her?

"Um.. Why?" Avery asked her voice giving off a slight twinge of excitement.

"Well according to an article online I am in love with you, but I can only truly know if we kiss," he said moving closer to her.

"In love with me?" She whispered.

He gave a slight nod of his head and moved so he was now almost pressed against her. He placed a hand on her cheek, as according to a study, that was the most preferable kissing position, and pulled her gently against him so their lips were touching.

Avery stood stiffly as Karl wrapped his arms around her waist and held her closer to him. Slowly, she found herself melting into the kiss. She moved her arms around his neck and let herself fall into him slightly.

Their hearts pounded in sync as they both felt something they never thought they would feel for the other. Love.

Suddenly Karl pulled away and looked into Avery's eyes. She stared back, "Karl, I..." She trailed off.

"Avery Jennings, it seems as though I am truly in love with me, would you be my girlfriend?" He asked in his always proper manner.

Avery's face broke into a huge smile, "I'd love to!" She laughed and enveloped him in a hug. Karl gasped for air as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. She pulled away and stuttered out an apology.

Karl smiled and took her hands, "I shall arrive here at seven o' clock tomorrow to take you to your place of desire for our date.

He leaned and placed a peck on her cheek before whispering in her ear, "Until tomorrow, my little graham cracker stealer."

He walked away, leaving Avery to bask in the moment that had just taken place.

Love, huh?


End file.
